This invention relates to ring binders, and more particularly, to a spur eyelet for use in securing a ring metal to a spine portion of the binder.
A ring metal, as it name implies, is typically an assembly, formed of metal, and including binder rings. The binder rings comprises two sections which are movable relative to each other to open and close the binder so things can be stored in, and removed from, the binder. The binder rings and the lever mechanism by which they are opened and closed all form part of the ring metal assembly. A plate covers the lever mechanism and usually has provisions at each end for attachment of the ring metal to a spine section of the binder. One way of attachment has been to use rivets. However, it has been found that other ways of attachment are more secure and better able to withstand the rigors to which the binder may be put. In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,805 an alternate attachment structure is shown which uses a radial pattern of tabs formed on each end of the plate. The tabs are pushed into the body portion of the spine to secure the ring metal in place. While useful for its intended purpose, other constructions are more reliable both to secure the ring metal to the binder in the first instance, and to see that it does not come off thereafter.